O Gosto da Fruta
by Sugar Hurricane
Summary: Ela estava viciada naquilo. Quase todas as madrugadas eram a mesma coisa, até que um dia ela foi pega com a boca na fruta. Literalmente. COMPLETA!
1. O Gosto da Fruta

O Gosto da Fruta, by Lucca Br 

N/A: Antes de tudo, os agradecimentos. Primeiro agradeço a minha mãe por ter comprado a manga que eu chupei e que me inspirou a escrever essa fic. Depois, Thales xD que ficou conectado no Msn durante a madrugada, pra ser meu Beta Online. Depois, a mim mesma, pois sem mim, não adiantaria minha mãe ter comprado a manga e Thales ficar acordado durante a madrugada.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertence e blá, blá, blá. É tudo da J.K e eu não ganho nada com isso. Quer dizer, se vocês quiserem mandar um dinheirinho pra minha conta por isso, eu... Então, é isso.

* * *

Tudo bem, eu assumo. Eu tenho descido quase todos os dias, de madrugada, para a cozinha. Tudo por causa daquilo. Era gostoso demais para não provar, de todas as formas possíveis, todas as combinações, lambuzando e deixando aquele líquido doce escorrer pela boca.

Não que não pudesse deixar ninguém saber que eu andava fazendo aquilo, mas... Sabe aquela frase antiga "quem come e guarda, come duas vezes"? Pois bem... Eu, caladinha do jeito que estava, já tinha comido várias e várias vezes. E, vamos e convenhamos: era muito gostoso! Produto de primeira, direto das aréas mais quentes, afrodisíacas. E quem me garantia que se outra pessoa soubesse, não iria espalhar para o resto do colégio sobre aquela maravilha do mundo tropical?

Pois. Houve um dia em que eu fui vista, literalmente coma _boca na fruta_. Claro, eu não sabia se escondia a fruta, se limpava a minha cara e minha mão, ou se xingava o indivíduo que atrapalhou o meu lanchinho. E claro, só podia ser aquele infeliz!

- Draco Malfoy - eu disse desgostosa, optando por jogar fora o caroço da manga e ir lavar as mãos e a boca.

- Ginevra Weasley - ele respondeu igualmente animado. - O que pensa que está fazendo?

- Não que seja da sua conta, mas... Chupando manga, não tá vendo? - eu respondi irônica, indo pegar mais uma daquelas rosadas.

- Eca! - ele comentou, quando dei a primeira mordida, deixando aparecer vários fiapinhos amarelos. Quando uma gota de líquido amarelo escorreu por minhas mãos, ele aproximou-se da grande fruteira e tirou uma maçã. Retirou com uma pequena faca toda a casca da maçã e comeu, observando eu me lambuzar, mais uma vez, com a manga - Você tem noção de o quanto isso é nojento? Digo, tudo bem que você coma a casca da fruta, mas dá pra se lambuzar menos?

- E mesmo que eu desse, não pararia apenas porque você comentou. E sabe, celulose faz bem - comentei, dando de ombros.

Era quase um milagre. Pela primeira vez na vida, Ginevra Weasley teve uma conversa quase civilizada com Draco Malfoy. Olhei para ele de cima abaixo. Ele ficava realmente elegante naquele robe da sonserina. Alias, eu tinha de ser sincera. Ele ficava elegante em qualquer roupa que vestisse, até mesmo nas roupas da vó do Neville, com direito a chapéu de raposa e bolsa vermelha. Digo elegante para não dizer sexy. Isso soaria muito mais... Anti-Weasley.

- Acho melhor você voltar a sua boca para a _menga_. Pelo menos assim, ela fica fechada, Weasley - ele falou um tanto presunçoso. Tá, e daí que eu estava observando?

- É** manga** Malfoy. E não, eu não estava observando você - eu disse, chupando os dedos, distraída.

- Eu não disse nada sobre observar, Weasley.

Encarei ele, sentindo o rosto esquentar. Bom, um ponto para o placar de Draco Malfoy. A minha manga estava realmente quase no fim. Eu queria outra, mas não tinha certeza de que conseguiria chupar ela toda. Olhei incerta, para a maçã quase no fim que Malfoy tinha em mãos e dela para a fruteira. Tomei o resto do leite que tinha no copo, perto de onde ele se sentara. Terminei a minha manga quase ao mesmo tempo em que ele terminava a maçã dele. Lavei as minhas mãos e a minha boca. Quando me viu chegar perto da fruteira, o loiro aguado fez o favor de soltar mais uma.

- O quê? Vai comer outra, Weasley? Tudo bem que não tenha comida em sua casa e você queira comer pra ter de estoque nas férias, mas essa é o que? A terceira? - ele realmente sabe como me irritar. Digo, se ele já estava de saída, custava calar a merda da boca apenas uma vez e me deixar em paz? _Respira, Gina... Respira, inspira..._

- Vá para o inferno, se você não sabe aproveitar as coisas gostosas que o mundo te oferece - respondi, pegando uma manga menor.

- E essa coisa gostosa que o mundo me oferece seria... Manga? - ele perguntou, a sobrancelha erguida. Isso o deixa irritantemente sexy, acreditem.

- Você já experimentou, por acaso? - estendi a manga intocada para ele.

- Detesto casca - fiz uma cara que deixava óbvio o meu pensamento. _Fresco_ - É sério. Tenho trauma de infância. Uma vez engasguei com a casca de uma uva patrícia. Quase morri... Por sorte, um dos elfos da mansão percebeu que eu estava anormalmente corado e me salvou.

- Tiremos a casca, então - sugeri. Era extremamente estranho o fato dele contar um fato tão... pessoal. Ainda mais para mim. Tirei a casca cuidadosamente de um pedaço e estendi novamente.

Ele parou por um minuto e então, sorriu malicioso. Aquilo definitivamente não era um bom sinal.  
- E se eu não gostar do sabor? Talvez fosse melhor você chupar um pedaço da manga e eu provaria do sabor dela depois.

- Qual a diferença entre chupar a manga antes ou depois de mim? - perguntei, embora já não estivesse tão certa sobre querer ouvir a resposta.

- A diferença está entre provar da manga **em sua mão** e provar da manga **em sua boca** - ele se aproximou, como um gato de rua. _Proximidade perigosa. Alerta vermelho, proximidade perigosa demais!_ - e então, aonde eu provarei da manga?

A minha única reação foi chegar para trás, apavorada como a chapeuzinho vermelho quando vê o lobo mal.

- Assustada, ruiva? O quê, perdeu a coragem de dividir? - ele levantou mais uma vez a sobrancelha, me deixando realmente tentada. Quer dizer: se o cara mais sexy e canalha do colégio quer provar a manga dentro da sua boca, como você se sentiria? Eu me senti assim!

- Não, Malfoy. Mas também não tenho a mínima vontade de deixá-lo enfiar a língua abaixo em minha garganta. Se quer manga, ótimo. Tem várias na cozinha - Uh, aquele tinha sido um golpe baixo, omeu. Se tinha uma coisa que os Malfoys prezavam era o orgulho. E eu acho que feri o orgulho dele naquele momento. E como não era o bastante dizer que não queria beijá-lo, ainda fiz o favor de chupar aquele _maldito_ pedaço de manga.

Foi aí que a coisa realmente pegou fogo. Eu não pensei, nem por um minuto, que ele acharia aquilo um convite para invadir a minha boca. Na verdade, acho até que ele sabia que não era um convite. Mas eu, com certeza faria o mesmo. Ainda mais se conseguisse roubar dele o mesmo beijo que ele me roubou.

Sabe um daqueles momentos em que seu pé sai do chão? Sem romantismo, é sério. Sabe um daqueles momentos em que só existem no mundo as duas pessoas e aquela _bendita_ manga? E daí que eleé um Malfoy e eu sou uma Weasley? Quer dizer, é _socialmente_ incorreto, nossas famílias se odeiam e tudo o mais...

O que eu realmente pensava era que aquilo era definitivamente gostoso. Aquilo era mais gostoso que a manga em si, sem dúvidas. Mais gostoso que quadribol em dia de chuva. E lá estava eu, experimentando, curtindo e comparando com mil coisas. Não me surpreendi ao constatar que aquele beijo ganhava de longe. Eu com certeza pensaria em mil e uma outras coisas tão gostosas quanto aquele beijo, se Malfoy não tivesse se afastado.

- Ei! Quem te deu o direito de me beijar? - reclamei, ficando vermelha de raiva. Só não tinha certeza se era raiva por ele ter começado, ou raiva por ele ter terminado.

- Não te vi reclamar. Aliás, você parecia bastante feliz correspondendo, não? - ele perguntou, cínico.

É incrível como ele tem esse poder de me deixar corada. Eu realmente tentei responder a isso. Mas não tinha como. O que eu diria? Não havia o que ser dito naquele momento, então, fiz a única coisa que poderia fazer num momento daqueles. Comi outro pedaço de manga.


	2. Srta Manga e Sr Maçã

Capítulo especial para todos aqueles que me pediram continuação. E para quem não pediu também. E para o Thales, que me aguentou até o final do capítulo! E para LuccaBr, que ficou muito feliz com os seus 21 reviews... 

Disclaimer: Eu já disse. Nada é meu, apenas a manga. Mas se a JK me desse o Draco, eu não reclamava não...

* * *

Hum... Tudo bem, não é uma coisa muito normal pra se fazer, mas... Estava pensando **naquilo** de novo. Já tinha quase uma semana e ainda não me saia da cabeça. E não, dessa vez não era na manga que eu pensava, embora ela viesse a calhar... Era no beijo do Malfoy mesmo. 

Não que eu tivesse algo de interessante para fazer, visto que estava na aula de História da Magia. Mas eu podia, por exemplo, estar interessada naqueles bilhetinhos que o Colin estava me mandando, contando sobre o encontro de ontem à noite. Ele tem saído com um cara... Ainda não me falou quem é mas, espero que dessa vez seja sério.

Por falar em sério, Malfoy andava meio calado nos horários de refeição. Eu até já tinha escutado um comentário do Ron: "Ele anda quieto demais. Se preparem, vem coisa ruim pela frente." Oh, Merlin! Era impressionante. Minha mente não conseguia se concentrar em um assunto sequer sem voltar para o assunto _Malfoy e o seu beijo com sabor de manga._ Mas que aquele beijo merecia reflexão e análise, ah, merecia!

Pois. Estava tão distraída que o sinal bateu e eu nem ouvi. O Colin teve de me dar um cutucão nas costas. Aí ficou muito melhor. Ele estava terminando o relato dele e eu não precisava fingir que estava prestando atenção. Era só murmurar alguns "hum..." ou "sei..." e estava tudo muito bem.

Malfoy estava parado na base da escadaria que leva à torre da Grifinória. Quando eu passei, ele deixou cair alguns pergaminhos no chão e abaixou-se para pegar, o que me rendeu um tropeção.

- Ai! Malfoy, você não olha por onde anda? - reclamei, quando deixei cair os meus livros.

- Eu prefiro não ver pessoas como você, Weasley. Sabe como é, meus olhos são sensíveis a feiúra - ele disse, enquanto catava os pergaminhos no chão.

- Ah, é. Ouvi uns boatos de que não haviam espelhos na Mansão Malfoy - retruquei, pegando o restante do meu material.

- Pelo menos, lá não temos espelhos porque não queremos. Naquilo que você chama de casa não há espelhos porque vocês não podem pagar por um - aquela doninha albina disse com tom de "fim de conversa" e foi-se embora. Aquele miserável!

- Colin, me lembre de nunca mais cruzar com Malfoy em um corredor. Ou serei presa por assassinato - disse em tom baixo para Colin, que segurou alguns livros meus e riu.

- E passar o resto da sua vida com o Malfoy Pai? Você não seria tão louca assim, Gin! Então, terminando a minha história... - E daí em diante eu não ouvi mais nada.

Entrei no meu dormitório, apenas para tomar um banho e descer para o treino de quadribol. Mas quando terminava de prender o cabelo, Hermione apareceu na porta.

- Gina? - ela começou - Harry pediu para eu te avisar que o treino foi cancelado. Parece que a Lufa-Lufa pediu o campo de última hora e o Harry cedeu. O treino será amanhã, nesse mesmo horário.

- Oh... Obrigada, Mione. Precisava mesmo de um tempo a mais para terminar minhas lições - sorri, sentando na cama. Hermione lançou-me um olhar orgulhoso e saiu. Mal sabia ela que estudar era o que eu menos queria fazer naquela noite.

Comecei a desempilhar os livros em cima da cama, irritada porque minha mochila tinha praticamente explodido mais cedo. E lá estava eu, organizando meu material na minha antiga mochila quando vi um pergaminho verde. Aquele com certeza não era meu.

_Srta Manga,  
Me encontre na cozinha meia-noite. Não falte e nem se atrase.  
Sr. Maçã_

Eu ri alto com os singelos pseudônimos que Malfoy tinha arranjado para nós. _Srta. Manga_...

* * *

n/A: Eu sinceramente não esperava escrever nada além do que já estava escrito. Era mesmo para ser uma ShortFic, mas... Nha, vocês venceram! Então... Agradecimentos a quem comentou: **Inumaniaca Ying Fa, Ginevra Sophie Malfoy, Tatiana Potter, Vicky L. Chan, Tina, Miss.Leandra Friendship Black, ThaiUndomiel, Thaaa , Lou Malfoy, Jullia Malfoy, Suzy, Nanda, Thales, Valeska B., Mimi Granger, Carolilina Malfoy, Helemental, Ferfa, Rk-chan e Iara**.

Ow... Vão lá na minha outra fic! É DG e se chama **Fogo sob Gelo**...  
Beijocas e até o próximo capítulo!


	3. Então, à Meia Noite e Três

03 - Então, à meia-noite e três...

N/A: Agradeço de novo ao Thales que betou, e aviso que estou de férias, então posso demorar um pouco mais para atualizar. E isso se aplica para as fics "É Ele ou Nada" e "Fogo Sob Gelo". Se quiserem dar uma passadinha pra ler elas duas, eu acharei ótimo, tá?

Disclaimer: Hai-ai... Se eu dissesse que é tudo meu, vocês acreditariam? Então não digo é nada!

Eu juro que pensei em não descer, em fingir que não tinha lido recado nenhum. Mas só por ele ter tido o trabalho de fazer aquela cena, eu resolvi ir. Isso e por causa do beijo, óbvio. Desci imaginando se a noite terminaria em vários beijos, como naquela última noite.

Quando entrei na cozinha, Malfoy estava sentado na mesa que correspondia à da Sonserina, com os pés apoiados no que deveria ser o assento. Ele me olhou chateado e apontou para o relógio.

- Você está atrasada.

Olhei para o relógio da cozinha. Era exatamente meia noite **e três**. Olhei para ele, incrédula. Fala sério, como é que ele podia se prender a tantos detalhes?

- São apenas_ três_ minutos, Malfoy, por Merlin! - disse, indo em direção a ele.

- Isso não te faz estar menos atrasada, Weasel. Mas eu te chamei aqui por outro motivo - ele levantou e ficamos a cerca de meio metro de distância um do outro. - Sinta-se honrada: você vai a Hogsmeade comigo no próximo final de semana.

Eu gargalhei. Foi sem sarcasmo, sério. Eu tinha achado engraçado de verdade. Veja bem: Quem em mil anos acreditaria que Ginevra Weasley iria a Hogsmeade com Draco Malfoy?

- O quê? O quê é tão engraçado, pequena Weasley? - ele perguntou, os braços cruzados como uma criança emburrada.

- Qual é, Malfoy... Você ficou maluco ou simplesmente virou comediante? - eu tive de me concentrar para explicar. Ou ficaria rindo e ele já estava bem irritado - O que você acha que as pessoas vão pensar quando me virem andando lado a lado com Draco Malfoy, e sem querer ofender, o filhote de Comensal que sempre fez de tudo contra mim e minha família... Não seria uma coisa fácil de entender.

- E porque elas precisam entender? - ele levantou uma sobrancelha. Eu já disse como ele fica sexy quando faz isso?

Realmente, porque elas precisariam entender? Claro, Ron daria um show quando soubesse, mas isso seria o de menos. Hermione poderia dar um jeito nela. Se ela não ficasse muito chocada, óbvio.

- Mas me dá dois dias, apenas para deixar a Mione ciente - pedi.

- E porque a sangue-ruim precisa ficar ciente? - ele perguntou, sem entender.

- Porque ela é a única pessoa que pode evitar que Rony e Harry voem em seu pescoço pálido e te matem?

- Desde quando você se preocupa com o meu bem estar? - ele insistiu. Eu tentei responder, poderia dizer algo como _Ninguém aqui falou em preocupação_ ou algo do tipo. Se ele tivesse deixado, claro. Aquilo já estava virando costume...

O fato é que ele não deixou. E quando eu dei por mim, nós já estávamos colados pelos lábios. E eu nem pensei em reclamar, dessa vez. E ai daquele que interrompesse. Mas como iria castigar Malfoy por ter mais uma vez interrompido o beijo?

- Eu ia fazer um comentário, mas esqueci - eu disse, a testa dele ainda encostada à minha - você precisa mesmo ter sempre a última palavra?

- Apenas quando ganho algo com isso - nós rimos e voltamos a nos beijar.

Borboletas voaram em meu estômago quando as mãos dele começaram a passear mais carinhosamente pelo meu corpo. Não era como se elas nunca tivessem passeado em mim. Oh, não, ele também nunca foi ousado a ponto de tentar nada grosseiro. Mas nunca tinha sido carinhoso. Na verdade, na última noite estávamos sendo movidos pelo impulso. Não era também como se estivéssemos apaixonados, tampouco. Era apenas... **Diferente.**

Ainda fiquei ali, curtindo a sensação por algum tempo. Até que me toquei que estava ficando um pouco tarde.

- Malfoy, eu tenho de ir - eu disse, por entre os lábios dele.

- Pode ir quando quiser - ele respondeu. Será que ele estava achando que eu não conseguiria ficar muito longe dos lábios dele? Acertou, mas ele nunca saberia disso.

- Ótimo. Te mando uma coruja daqui mesmo, ou algo do tipo - respondi, quando achei que estava pronta para me afastar.

Ele acenou, e sem dar mais nenhum beijo de despedida, saí. Quem me garante que eu conseguiria sair dali se me atrevesse a beijá-lo mais uma vez?

Quando já estava do lado de fora da cozinha, num dos corredores, ouvi passos. Ainda bem que eu tinha pedido a Harry a capa da invisibilidade emprestada. Ele perguntou para quê eu queria, mas eu dei uma desculpa qualquer. Só me pediu que não voltasse muito tarde. Me encolhi em uma das paredes, me cobrindo com a capa e respirei de leve. Esperei alguns segundos e vi quem _me seguia_. Era Malfoy.

Quase soltei o ar que estava não sabia prendendo. Mas ele estava conversando. Estiquei os olhos, me afastando um pouco da parede, mas não vi ninguém. E quando eu digo que o cara estava ficando maluco, ninguém acredita...

- Por Merlin, Weasley. Sai! - ele murmurava, com a testa franzida.

Eu me encolhi de novo e prendi a respiração, conscientemente. Sai? Malfoy começou a massagear a têmpora, enquanto resmungava/murmurava alguma coisa. E eu, curiosa demais, fui atrás dele tentando ouvir o que ele estava falando.

- São só beijos, contenha-se. E pára de ficar martelando nessa droga de nome! - ele disse em um tom mais alto.

Eu não conseguia ouvir direito o que ele dizia, apenas palavras soltas ou algumas frases sem sentido que ele dizia em voz alta. Eu achei que já tinha escutado demais por uma noite, mas simplesmente continuei seguindo ele. Algumas vezes ele olhou para trás, provavelmente sentindo que alguém estava observando-o. E segundos depois, recomeçava os resmungos.

Quando Malfoy começou a descer as escadas para as masmorras, eu me perguntei se conseguiria voltar sozinha se seguisse ele até a entrada da Sonserina. Seria perigoso? Não sei, eu sei que eu fui assim mesmo. Seis anos em Hogwarts, eu com certeza saberia achar o caminho de volta.

Mas não conseguia ouvir mais nada, ele resmungava extremamente baixo agora. Até que ele parou em frente a uma parede.

- Droga... Weasley, você vai sair da minha cabeça nem que eu tenha de arrancar você de mão - ele bateu a cabeça na parede sem força. Depois, respirou fundo - Ovos de basilisco - a "parede" subiu, dando vista ao salão comunal da Sonserina.

Malfoy entrou, me deixando sozinha do lado de fora. Acho que eu preferia não ter escutado nada daquilo.

Agradecimentos: **Miss. Leandra Friendship Black, Angel Blackie, miaka, Vicky L. Chan, tina, Fini Felton, Helemental, Fioccos, Vivian Malfoy, Bela Malfoy, Mimi Granger, ThaiUndomiel, Dessinha Mcguiller, Washed Soul**, "" (criativo o seu nick)


	4. Têndencias Masoquistas

04 – Tendências Masoquistas

Agradecimentos 1: Ao Thales, que apesar de não ter betado esse capítulo (ele tá viajando), fez o favor de me lembrar que eu tinha de escrevê-lo, quando esteve online. E isso é praga da ChunLi Weasley Malfoy, né? Brincadeira, ChunLi, você é um amor e eu sei que você não faria isso. Né?

Disclaimer: Agora que o Draquinho não vai ser meu nunca. A não ser que eu me transforme em uma certa ruiva. Acho que vou fazer que nem Bartô Crouch Jr., prender ela num malão e ficar tomando poção polissuco. (Besta, eu? Nunca!)

* * *

Eu fui para o dormitório, tentando assimilar a informação. Então, não era apenas eu que andava pensando demais naqueles encontros na cozinha. Aquilo era tão... **Anti-Malfoy**! Juro que se me contassem, não acreditaria. Só que não me contaram, eu vi. E não estava tendo uma alucinação. 

Tá. Mas assim como eu não tava apaixonada e pensava nele com freqüência era bem provável que ele pensasse em mim com freqüência, mesmo sem estar apaixonado por mim. Não é? Estávamos os dois confusos, enfim.

Pois. Eu tinha de falar com Hermione. O problema era como começar a falar. Eu nunca tinha pedido a Hermione para segurar meu irmão, mesmo porque eu sempre conseguia fazer isso. Mas eu sei que ela ficaria chocada demais para pensar. Ou pelo menos eu achei.

- Mione, eu queria te pedir ajuda em História da Magia. Posso falar com você mais tarde? - perguntei no café da manhã, fingindo naturalidade. Harry e Rony conversavam sobre quadribol e eu sabia que eles não trocariam aquele assunto por uma guerra de duendes.

- Oh, claro, Gin - ela me respondeu. E continuou olhando para mim. Eu desviei, mas ela continuava me observando. - Vem, vamos dar uma volta. Harry, Ron, encontro com vocês em Poções - os dois olharam sem entender, mas deram de ombros.

Eu realmente detesto o jeito sabichão da Mione. Quer dizer, ela sabia que eu estava mentindo, quando falei de História da Magia. Não adiantava esconder nada dela, que droga!

- Bom, agora que estamos só nós duas, qual é o assunto? - ela perguntou quando entramos em um corredor e eu senti meu rosto formigar. - Porque com certeza, não é História da Magia.

- Não, não é. Na verdade, eu vou a Hogsmeade com um cara, mas Rony não vai muito com a cara dele. E ele fará o maior escândalo, com direito a cartas para toda a família. Se você não me ajudar, eu não vou conseguir segurá-lo. _Teremos um assassino em nossa família_ - expliquei, falando muito rápido.

- Nossa? - ela perguntou, se fazendo de desentendida.

- Ah, claro. Por enquanto, ainda é só minha - eu ri. Aqueles dois nunca tomariam jeito, mesmo. - E então, você pode me ajudar? - perguntei.

- Só se você me contar toda a história. Aí, eu prometo fazer alguma coisa por você - ela perguntou, coçando o nariz em sinal de concentração.

Então eu contei tudo. Desde minhas fugas para a cozinha, passando pelo escândalo do dia anterior e terminei na minha perseguição. Disse de forma resumida, mas ela sempre me pedia alguns detalhes, que eu dava meio relutante. A cada palavra, ela ficava mais séria e as minhas esperanças iam diminuindo. A cada menção ao nome _Malfoy_ ela se mostrava mais preocupada. Quanto terminei, não tinha mais esperança nenhuma.

- Gina, não esqueça. É **Draco Malfoy** - ela alertou. Eu suspirei, ela não iria me ajudar. - Mas eu fiz uma promessa e vou cumpri-la. Apenas tome cuidado.

**Pára tudo. **

Ela ia me ajudar? Ela ia tentar conter o instinto assassino do meu irmão? Ela ia mesmo fazer isso por mim? Mesmo sendo Draco Malfoy? Draco Arrogante Malfoy? Malfoy Filhote de Comensal, que a chama de sangue-ruim? E ela vai tentar controlar meu irmão?

Você reparou como o dia está mais bonito?

Eu abracei Mone pelo pescoço, feliz. Uhm... Porque estava tão feliz mesmo? Era apenas Draco Malfoy. Dei um pequeno beijo no rosto dela e saí correndo para a sala de Transfiguração. Nós estávamos perto das masmorras.

Durante a aula de Feitiços, escrevi um bilhete rápido para Draco.

_Tudo combinado, Senhor Maçã...  
__A propósito, ótimos codinomes._

Eu ri. Aqueles pseudônimos eram mesmo ridículos. Imagine se o cara que você... Uhm... Tem visto ultimamente começa a te chamar de Srta. Manga? E a se chamar de Senhor Maçã?

_Espero você no mesmo lugar, no mesmo horário.  
__Se não puder aparecer, responda avisando.  
__Até mais, _

_Srta. Manga_

Estava bom. Quer dizer, se ainda corresse o risco de alguém indesejado ler, tipo Pansy Parkinson ou Blaise Zabinni, ele poderia dizer que não era para ele ou inventar qualquer desculpa, né?

Guardei a carta dentro das minhas vestes e olhei para Flitwick. Teoria de feitiços era a coisa mais chata do mundo. Talvez não tanto quanto História da Magia, mas ainda assim, era bem entediante. Incrivelmente, naquele dia a maioria dos alunos estava prestando atenção na aula. Inclusive as únicas pessoas com quem eu realmente conversava, Colin e Luna. E eu não tive outra opção a não ser prestar atenção também. E não é que era mesmo interessante, aquela teoria?

A minha maior preocupação agora era pedir novamente a capa da invisibilidade para Harry. Mas, como se tudo estivesse conspirando para mim, Ernie teve uma briga com Justino e os dois tiveram que tomar detenção. Detalhe: Ernie era o responsável pela ronda daquele dia. E eu, antes do treino de quadribol, me ofereci angelicalmente a Hermione para fazer a ronda.

- Não, Gina. É sério. Você não quer fazer essa ronda, vai usar como desculpa para encontrar aquela pessoa - ela negou veementemente.

Eu fiz minha melhor cara de pidona. Não é uma coisa que eu costumo usar, sabe? Mas sabe ser útil de vez em quando. Principalmente para a Hermione.

- E nem faz essa cara. É sério. Gi, pára - ela afrouxou a voz. Eu insisti e ela suspirou - Tá, tá. Mas vê se toma cuidado quando voltar. E quando estiver com ele.

- _Ele? _Ele quem - uma voz perguntou às nossas costas. Era Harry.

- **Ninguém,** Harry – eu me apressei em responder – É... Vamos pro treino, então? - perguntei, fugindo do assunto. Ele assentiu e nós nos despedimos de Hermione.

Oh, sorte que não era Rony. Harry não costuma se intrometer em minha vida, mas Ronald, se pudesse, viveria por mim. Imaginem o escândalo que meu irmão faria se soubesse que eu ia me encontrar com alguém mais tarde? Enquanto descíamos para encontrar com Rony no campo, Harry se mostrou curioso por saber quem eu iria encontrar.

- Não vai me pedir a capa hoje? - ele perguntou. - Desculpa, não é da minha conta - ele acrescentou rápido.

- Tudo bem - eu respondi. Na verdade, eu queria dizer "Não, não é." Mas não queria ser grossa.

- Nós o conhecemos? Digo, eu e o Rony? - ele insistiu. Acho que deveria ter dito "Não, não é" mesmo...

- Conhecem - eu disse. - _Por favor_, Harry, não pergunte nada. Eu não quero mentir pra você - continuei, antes que ele perguntasse o nome. - Você saberá quem é. Mas não hoje e não agora.

- Tudo bem, desculpe - ele pareceu desconcertado. - Mas se quiser a minha capa emprestada... - Eu sorri e o abracei. Reparou como eu ando abraçando mais as pessoas? Felicidade que saiu não sei da onde. É, não sei mesmo, nem adianta me olhar assim. Tá, talvez seja por causa do que eu vi no dia anterior. Eu disse **talvez**.

Depois de um exaustivo treino - Harry exigiu muito dos artilheiros naquele dia - eu tomei um banho e esperei, como combinado, Harry descer com a capa, enrolada dentro da mochila. Eu saí no meu horário de ronda e fiquei calculando o horário. Não queria irritar Draco novamente, mesmo que tivessem sido apenas três minutos. Meia-noite em ponto, lá estava eu, fazendo cócegas na pêra.

- Olha só quem aprendeu o significado da palavra pontualidade! - ele comentou quando eu passei pelo quadro. Ele não parecia muito feliz, entretanto.

- Porque eu tenho a impressão de que isso não foi o bastante? - perguntei e ele não respondeu. - Sério, o que aconteceu? Porque você está com essa cara?

- Nada - ele desviou o olhar. Eu me aproximei e o beijei, mas mesmo depois disso ele continuava com a cara fechada.

- O que é que está acontecendo? - eu perguntei de novo e me sentei ao lado dele na mesa.

- Então, a sangue ruim vai segurar o namorado? - ele desconversou.

Eu suspirei. Era mesmo difícil conversar com Draco. Reparem que a esse ponto, eu já não pensava nele como Draco Malfoy. Para mim, ele já era apenas Draco. Mas não, isso não significa que eu estava apaixonada. Significa?

- É. Ela apenas me alertou do perigo de andar com você - comentei, rindo.

- Concordo. Eu sou um cara perigoso, pequena. Se eu fosse você, não andaria comigo também - ele alertou, mas estava sério.

Se eu tinha alguma dúvida de que ele estava confuso, elas sumiram nesse momento. Quer dizer, o cara pensa em você. E pelo que parece, pensa **muito**. Vocês trocam altos beijos em uma noite. E no dia seguinte, ele praticamente manda você se afastar dele. Isso é normal? Sério, você acha que uma pessoa como essa tem clareza mental?

- Não se preocupe comigo. Sou grandinha e sei cuidar de mim - eu disse e ele me beijou.

Estava tudo muito estranho. A menos de uma semana, nós nos odiávamos. Agora, estávamos nos beijando carinhosamente. E mais uma vez, uma borboleta voou. Ou melhor, uma boana ¹ levantou vôo em meu estômago.

- Você não me faz bem, garota - ele disse, entre meus lábios. Aquilo era para ser um elogio? Porque se era para ser, não me fez muito feliz.

- Não faço? Então porque você está aqui, agora? - eu respondi me afastando, confusa.

- Acho que tenho tendências masoquistas - ele riu e me puxou para um novo beijo.

E todo o resto perdeu a importância. Exceto o beijo, óbvio.

* * *

N/a: ¹Boana é o coletivo de borboletas. 

Hai-ai... Espero que o Draco não esteja muito meloso. Eu não consegui evitar. A propósito, acho que a fic está chegando ao final. Eu acho. Mas acho que tem continuação. Eu acho.

Beijinhos para: **milanesa** (Estou feliz por ter feito você mudar de idéia. Acho que DG e LJ são a base de todos os outros shippers. E sobre Draco conquistar os Weasley..Talvez numa continuação, se rolar... Nessa acho que não ele não terá nem a chance.) **Tina, miaka, Miss Leandra Friendship Black** (ainda não sei, mas não deve ser uma fic longa, não... e talvez role uma continuação, não sei...) **Gisele Weasley, Rema, Ferfa** (só a Gina que ainda não se deu conta disso, tadinha. Faz tanto esforço pra esconder que também tá louquinha por ele... tsc tsc) **Ellen-Potter, .vanessa. **(era pra chamar a atenção... acho que consegui, né?) **Franinha Malfoy** (acho que temos alguéns...) **ChunLi Weasley Malfoy** (era bincadeira, viu?) **Fini Felton** (apanhadaço, eu diria...), **Kah Black Malfoy, Mimi Granger **(dessa vez, agradeço uma vez só... E acho que tem mais de uma pessoa sentindo algo MAIS aí...) **Camila Kathiene **(Se a Gina deixar...)


	5. Dia C

05 - Dia C

N/a: Agradecimentos especiais ao Thales (só pra não perder o costume) e à Ferfa, que me distraiu enquanto eu escrevia. E a Carolilina Malfoy, que foi quem aprovou o capítulo.

Reparei que estou com a mania de escrever duas vezes o mesmo capítulo. Escrevo uma, acho uma merda, apago tudo e escrevo de novo. Pelo menos, acho que saiu bom...

**Disclaimer**: Nada é meu... Oh Merlin, porque me deixaste na miséria? Hei! A idéia do polissuco é minha! Êba!

* * *

Eu nunca entendi o significado da expressão "torcer as mãos". Eu achava que era preciso ser muito... Descompensada para torcer as próprias mãos. Até aquele dia. Eu estava nervosa, sem dúvidas. Era o dia **D**.

Alias, acho que estava mais para dia **A**. De assassinato. Ou **M**, de morte. Ou **S**, de sangue. Ou... Ok, vocês entenderam o que eu quero dizer. O Rony perguntou se eu tinha recebido algum convite. Eu desconversei, não podia mentir, seria pior. Espera, já ia ser horrível de qualquer forma!

Como só tinha marcado com o meu loiro em Hogsmeade, achei que seria mais fácil conversar com o Rony. Me enganei. Como, por Merlin, eu começaria a falar?

Abri a boca várias vezes sem que som nenhum saísse.

- Rony, eu... - ótimo, o começo já saiu. Ele olhou para mim, curioso. - Eu vou comprar umas penas novas hoje. Você quer?

Não consegui. Imagina o escândalo que ia ser? Hermione me reprovou com o olhar. Eu achava que se a ela dissesse, seria mais fácil. Mas ela relutou no castelo, na carruagem e quando chegamos ao vilarejo.

- O encontro é seu - ela disse, quando descíamos da carruagem. Draco me esperaria no Madame Puddifoot - Eu vou apenas impedir o assassinato, não delatar você.

Oh, céus. Como eu queria que ela tivesse me delatado.

Era um dia chuvoso, como se ainda não fosse suficiente as nuvens se formando em minha cabeça. Entrei no Puddifoot e logo o vi sentado, numa mesa ao canto, quase escondida. _Bom garoto!_ Sentei e recebi um beijo rápido.

- Então? Já contou a seu irmão a novidade? - ele perguntou.

- Eu tentei. É muito mais difícil do que eu pensei - eu expliquei, desanimada. Ele segurou a minha mão na mesa. Um casulo se formou em minha barriga.

- Iremos almoçar no Três Vassouras e tudo se resolve de lá - ele avisou. Eu o beijei, agradecida. "Contanto que Hermione mantenha a palavra dela".

Uma hora de conversa, muitos beijos e muitas borboletas. Era estranho estar com ele em outro lugar, senão a cozinha. E extremamente desconfortável a quantidade de olhares curiosos.

- Draco, eu não suporto mais tanta gente olhando. Podemos ir? - perguntei, as mãos juntas como uma criança pedindo doce.

- Eu vou pagar a conta e nós vamos dar uma volta lá fora - ele me deu um beijo e levantou, sumindo das minhas vistas.

Ouvi o sino da porta tocar. Instintivamente olhei para trás, para ver Ronald Weasley vermelho como um pimentão. Afundei no banco. "Que ele não faça escândalo..." Dois segundos depois, apareceram Harry e Mione.

- Gina! - ele me avistou e foi chegando mais perto, um sorriso não muito feliz - Sabe, eu estava lá na Dedosdemel e ouvi várias vezes uma piada, que dizia que você está namorando Draco Malfoy! Não é _engraçado_?

- Não vejo nada engraçado aqui senão você - Draco disse atrás dele.

Rony não olhou para trás, mas sua boca crispou. Hermione segurou o braço dele com força e murmurava coisas como "acalme-se, Ron. Esqueça isso". Rony fechou os olhos com força. E quando se virou o punho fechado acertou em cheio a cara de Draco.

Eu gritei, as pessoas olhavam e Hermione, com a ajuda de Harry, tentavam segurar meu irmão. Corri para ver o loiro.

- Sabe, Weasley, até a Granger tem um soco melhor que o seu - ele disse alto e eu dei um tapa no seu braço. Ele ainda precisava provocar?

- Ah, não. Crianças, aqui não, podem sair - Madame Puddifoot reclamou, enxotando-nos.

Lá fora, meu irmão se descontrolou totalmente. Enquanto eu pedia a Draco que não brigasse, Hermione não estava tendo o mesmo sucesso. Resultado: briga. Pelo menos não usavam varinhas.

-----

- Oh, Draco. Dói muito? - eu perguntei, passando a mão devagar sobre o hematoma em sua cara.

Estávamos no castelo. A professora McGonnagal mandou de volta _os baderneiros_ e ficamos suspensos por dois passeios, além de Draco pegar uma detenção, assim como Ron. Eu, óbvio, fechei a cara para meu _doce_ irmão que prometeu enviar cartas para toda a família, contando aquela "traição".

Draco saiu da briga com um olho arroxeado e o nariz quebrado. Rony, com o supercílio partido e o nariz sangrando. Eu, com os nervos à flor da pele.

- Não - ele disse, mas contorceu o rosto. - Bom, meu pescoço está inteiro. Você tem palavra, Pequena.

Eu ri, depois o beijei com carinho. Dobby ia e vinha para onde nós estávamos, trazendo gelo e carne de dragão, além de chocolates.

- Oh, Whezzy e meu senhor são tão bonitos! - ele comentava, quando o pedi que trouxesse algodão. Ainda se referia a Draco como senhor de vez em quando.

- Acho que vou procurar mais brigas com meu cunhado, se você cuidar tão bem de mim - ele brincou, enquanto eu passava mais gelo no seu olho.

- Sua namorada pode ficar com ciúmes - eu avisei, sorrindo. Mas meu coração quase saía pela boca. **Cunhado**? Aquela palavra não deixava subentendido... Um **compromisso**?

Ele se afastou das minhas mãos e me olhou com um sorriso aberto. - Você vai mesmo me fazer pedir, não é? - ele perguntou. Eu senti nervosismo em sua voz? Não, impressão.

- Pedir? Pedir o quê? - eu perguntei inocentemente.

Ele me puxou para um beijo. E quando senti a sua língua brincar com a minha, tive de assumir. Eu estava apaixonada. Mas... Eu não deveria estar apaixonada, deveria? Quer dizer, eu sabia que aquilo não iria dar certo. Nós dois estaríamos comprando uma briga muito grande, se ficássemos juntos.

- Estamos namorando ou não, senhorita manga? - ele perguntou entre meus lábios.

- Convença-me, senhor maçã - eu pedi. Ele me abraçou mais forte e me beijou com mais urgência. Estava mais do que convencida.

Aquele era o dia **C**, de Começo.

N/A: Conversando com a Ferfa hoje, ela me convenceu de que eu deveria esticar mais um pouquinho... Né Ferfuchinha? O que vocês acham? Enquanto vocês pensam...

Beijocas para **Fini Felton, Miss Leandra Friendship Black, Kah Black Malfoy, miaka, Carolilina Malfoy, Franinha Malfoy, mila nesa, ChunLi Weasley Malfoy, Lari Malfoy, Gisele Wealey, Ferfa**... E para quem não me deu o prazer de uma review, porque não?


	6. Conquiste ou Morra

**Aviso sobre a continuação.**

Sim, saiu.

Sim, está no ar.

Se chama _Conquiste ou Morra._

Draco Malfoy vai passar as férias de natal n'A Toca com a família da namorada. E sair vivo.

Imaginem, um monte de Weasley juntos. Agora imagine um Draco Malfoy sexy, indefeso e desarmado. Uh.

**Conquiste Ou Morra. **

Dá uma procurada em meu perfil.


End file.
